hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Wick
Wick is a animated Dojo Duelist created by Tempo. He is a purple stick figure with pink eyes. Background Wick sometimes suffered injuries from his not-so-great parents. With no siblings to talk to, he would spend his time silently tending to his wounds. As his age grew, so did his curiosity on healing. He would watch someone who got crushed by a falling building get taken into a hospital and walk out several days later like they were never hurt at all. Such power amazed Wick. He spent much of his pre-teen years taking in whatever medical knowledge was available to someone at his age. Sneaking a peek in a lecture, reading medical books in the library, asking the local healer for advice. It wasn’t long before he developed enough magic power to act as an amateur doctor for the neighborhood children. Although he originally intended on learning healing for himself, Wick found that he enjoyed taking care of others. With additional guidance from the local healer, Wick became a skilled healer despite his young age. One day while Wick was working, a man came in and attacked his patient. With all the nearby guards incapacitated, Wick chose to stand between the attacker and his patient. He barely repelled the attacker long enough for more guards to come and force the attacker to escape, and he suffered extreme injuries. Fortunately, he survived and was completely healed a week later. Wishing to be more prepared next time something like this happened, Wick took a break from his job and signed up to be a Duelist. Weapon/Abilities Major Healing Wick can heal almost all physical ailments. His healing spells are quick, but very delicate. If Wick heals extremely fast, he’ll make mistakes and the person being healed will suffer performance debuffs (i.e. healing a severely injured leg in a couple seconds weakens it). Wick must touch the target to heal them. Minor Shields Wick creates a fragile shield of any shape (i.e. a sword) within a 1.5-meter radius around himself or his bracelets. Each shield usually breaks in one hit. A broken shield has a recast cooldown of 10 seconds. The shields have weight. Wick and each of his bracelets can create 1 shield at a time (so he has 4 shields in total). (Note: If Wick casts a shield around himself without his bracelets near him and it breaks, he can't create another shield immediately at his location because the other 3 shields are attached to his bracelets) Diagnosis Wick scans the physical state of life-forms using magic. He can also use this to assess a person’s mental state. Wick's eyes glow a bit when this spell is active. Bracelets Wick wears 3 braided-string bracelets that can fly back to him, and all of Wick’s spells can be cast at a bracelet’s location (i.e. Wick can use Major Healing on anyone touching his bracelets). Wick’s shield magic has passively made them very durable. The bracelets can stack and harden to make a baton that can be used to hit people. Additionally, if they are swung or thrown while they have a Minor Shields around them, they can become heavy or sharp projectiles. Personality * Curious, empathetic. * Wick is pretty lazy, but he’s willing to work harder for other people. * He’s left handed. * He’s great with patients. He knows how to comfort, distract, and impress people with some flair while he’s healing them. * Likes to read random books in the library, so he knows random facts about a lot of stuff. * He dislikes seeing people hurt, and he’ll never kill anyone. Battles Vs Stockton }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=18282 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Purple